Tú, Mi Locura
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Ya todo ha acabado, el kishin ha sido derrotado y todo vuelve a la normalidad... o casi todo. Spirit creyó que que podría vivir tranquilo, pero de pronto tiene estos... sentimientos, sentimientos que son provocados por Stein y lo confunden. ONESHOT


Hola a todos! Bien, éste es mi primer fanfic yaoi de Soul Eater así que espero que no sean muy crueles conmigo. Terminé de ver la serie hace dos días y hace tiempo ya que quería escribir esta historia. Dios, ¿cómo no amar a esta pareja? Son geniales jajaja. Bueno, no los molesto más, simplemente lean.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece, este tan solo es un fanfic hecho de fan para fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tú, Mi Locura<strong>

Spirit aceptó el café que Stein le tendía y se sentó en una de las sillas libres. Hace mucho que no podían disfrutar de un momento a solas, después de todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, con la reconstrucción de Death City y Shibusen, las cosas habían estado algo ajetreadas. Franken no tenía tan mal aspecto como hace unos días, su piel había recuperado un poco más de color y en sus ojos se reflejaba una mayor cordura. Continuaba teniendo ataques de vez en cuando, después de todo el proceso de readaptación era lento, pero esos ataques eran cada vez más espaciados y duraban menos tiempo.

-Parece que todo está regresando a la normalidad-dijo de pronto el doctor, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo.  
>-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias a los chicos, y en especial a mi pequeña Maka, el kishin fue derrotado y todo está volviendo a ser como antes…-asintió Spirit, mirándolo fijamente-. Marie decidió permanecer en Shibusen como profesora, no me lo esperaba, no es fácil enseñar a un grupo de adolescentes, pero parece a gusto, me alegra.<br>-Marie es muy dulce, los chicos la adoran, tiene un carácter… muy peculiar.  
>-¿Acaso el gran Franken Stein está enamorado?-preguntó el arma, con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.<br>-Así es-repuso el técnico, e instantáneamente la sonrisa del otro se borró de su rostro, el cual adoptó una expresión de sorpresa… y algo más-. ¿Te sorprende?  
>-En parte… quiero decir…-intentó hablar con normalidad pero con cada palabra que pronunciaba, el nudo de su garganta se iba apretando más y más-. A lo que me refiero es que…<br>-¿No estarás celoso, o sí?-inquirió Stein, ahora era él quien se divertía a costa del otro.  
>-No, claro que no, ¿qué te hace pensar semejante estupidez?-se defendió Spirit-. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? No digas tonterías, tan solo son imaginaciones tuyas.<br>-Como digas-Franken se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y luego bebió un poco de café. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Por más que Spirit intentara ocultarlo, él era como un libro abierto para el doctor, sabía que su acompañante no se había tomado bien el comentario acerca de que estaba enamorado y aquello se reflejaba perfectamente en su rostro. Stein sonrió divertido, él jamás había aclarado de quién estaba enamorado. Una vez que Spirit hubo terminado su café, dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y se puso de pie sin mirarlo y le dio la espalda, acomodándose el saco-. ¿Te vas tan pronto?  
>-Marie debe estar por llegar, ya es tarde-dijo simplemente, con un tono de ligera irritación-. Además debo presentarme ante Shinigami-sama-mintió-. Creo que quería decirme algo acerca de las obras.<br>-Vale-Stein caminó hacia la puerta sin quitar la mirada del pelirrojo, quien no se molestaba en mirarlo-. Hasta mañana.  
>-Sí…-dijo Albarn y luego se marchó sin mirar atrás.<p>

El entrenamiento especial de aquél día había sido muy duro, tanto Maka como Soul estaban sumamente agotados, al igual que los demás. A pesar de ello la rubia ignoró el cansancio de su cuerpo y se separó de sus amigos y se internó en Shibusen. Lo que en ese momento la chica necesitaba era un baño caliente, pero antes tenía cosas que atender. A lo lejos divisó a su padre, llevaba días perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora cada vez que lo veía lo notaba cabizbajo o meditabundo. En un comienzo aquello no le había preocupado pues por más problemas que tuviera su padre, de aquella manera no tenía que esconderse o inventarse excusas para que no la molestara, pero la situación se estaba alargando demasiado. También, observadora como era, había notado una diferencia muy importante en cuanto a la actitud de Spirit, ahora, siempre que lo encontraba, el hombre estaba solo, sin el profesor Stein. Aquello era lo que más le extrañaba de la situación.

Pasó caminando junto a Spirit quien ni siquiera pareció notarla y, con un estremecimiento, se encaminó hacia el baño de chicas. Una vez dentro se aseguró de estar sola y trabo la puerta para poder tener un poco de privacidad. Se colocó frente al espejo más alejado de la entrada y marcó el número de Shinigami-sama, quien respondió al instante.

-Shinigami-sama, aquí la técnica en guadañas, Maka-se presentó la chica, a lo que el shinigami sonrió.  
>-¡Maka-chan! ¡Veo que te has repuesto bien de la batalla contra el kishin! ¡Buen trabajo!-exclamó.<br>-Así es-asintió la chica con firmeza, pero al recordar el tema por el que se había comunicado con el director, la expresión de la joven se entristeció-. Shinigami-sama, ¿sabe usted si algo le pasó a mi padre?  
>-¿A Death Scythe-kun?<br>-Así es-respondió Maka, asintiendo nuevamente-. Últimamente lo noto distinto, más apagado… tampoco lo veo recurrir a Stein como lo hacía antes así que se me ocurrió que podrían haber peleado o algo parecido, por eso no me atrevía a hablar con el profesor directamente. No es que esté preocupada por mi padre ni nada parecido pero… ¿sabe usted algo de esto?  
>-Había notado a Spirit-kun algo decaído, pero jamás se me había ocurrido pensar que eso involucrara a Stein. Eres muy observadora Maka-chan, igual que tu madre-la felicitó Shinigami-sama-. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.<br>-Vale, muchas gracias Shinigami-sama-se despidió la técnico con una inclinación y la comunicación se vio finalizada.

Spirit se vio sorprendido cuando el director lo mandó a llamar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, ahora que todo estaba en "paz y tranquilidad" ya no había tantas razones para hacerlo. Recordó una de las últimas veces que habían hablado cara a cara seriamente sin ninguna otra persona presente, aquella vez en la que el shinigami le había encomendado el cuidar de Stein. ¿Por qué Stein siempre tenía que colarse en sus pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo había cobrado el técnico tanta importancia en su vida? Extrañaba aquellos tiempos en las que podían estar juntos como si nada, aquellos tiempos en los que todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su querida Maka, aquellos tiempos en los que su corazón no se aceleraba y un gran dolor lo embargaba cada vez que la imagen de Franken se reflejaba en su mente.

Golpeó la puerta del Death Room y luego entró. Tenía un largo trecho hasta el lugar donde Shinigami-sama se encontraba. El llamado no había sido con urgencia así que se tomó su tiempo para llegar al centro de la habitación. Mientras caminaba una extraña sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho. Inspiró profundamente intentando llenarlo pero sin éxito alguno. Suspiró y, algo irritado, apretó un poco el paso. Al encontrarse cara a cara con el director, quien lo esperaba, se detuvo a una leve distancia de su receptor.

-Ah, Spirit-kun, que bueno que llegaste-lo recibió Shinigami-sama, para luego voltear y darle la espalda-. Tengo que hablar cierto tema contigo.  
>-¿Sucedió algo malo?<br>-Así es-dijo el shinigami, asintiendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Al parecer cierta persona no está cumpliendo con una misión especial que le encargue y quiero saber cuál es la razón para no hacerlo.  
>-Ya veo… no se preocupe Shinigami-sama, yo me encargaré, ¿de quién se trata?-inquirió Spirit, un poco más aliviado al saber que no lo iban a reprender.<br>-De ti Spirit-kun-respondió el director, volteando a verlo-. Te he encargado que cuidaras de Stein y tal parece que no lo estás haciendo.  
>-Pensé que como ya todo había terminado Stein ya estaría bien-se excusó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.<br>-Aún así deberías haberme preguntado antes de tomar tal decisión-lo reprendió.  
>-Tiene razón…-admitió Spirit, para luego inclinarse a modo de disculpa-. Lo siento mucho Shinigami-sama.<br>-Ahora… tu castigo-comenzó a murmurar el shinigami, a lo que el otro se incorporó alarmado, ¿acaso iban a castigarlo por algo así?-. Bien, quiero que pases unos días con Stein.  
>-¿Eso… es todo?-preguntó el hombre, sorprendido.<br>-Así es. No te preocupes, hablaré con Marie y le pediré que se traslade a otro sitio para que estén cómodos y tengan más espacio. Además, momentáneamente, quiero que vuelvas a ser el compañero de Stein. Y ahora veté, GOOD LUCK!

Spirit suspiró. Aquel castigo lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, y, a pesar de la vaga respuesta que le había dado al shinigami, no se sentía completamente seguro de poder estar a solas con Stein, no en aquellos momentos que su corazón y su mente se hallaban tan confundidos, y mucho menos convivir con él. En el camino se cruzó con Marie, quien pasó a su lado sin voltear a verlo. Aún así él alcanzó a ver la expresión de preocupación la chica. Se detuvo para observarla marcharse. Viéndola así, entendía a Stein. Marie era una chica joven y verdaderamente encantadora que se había preocupado por él desde el momento en que se había convertido en su compañera y que incluso había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo de su locura, ¿cómo no enamorarse de ella? Una horrible sensación de presión se instaló en su pecho, tomándolo tan por sorpresa que incluso llevó su mano hasta él, aferrándose a su camisa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

La casa de Stein permanecía exactamente igual a cuando había venido en su última visita. Todo estaba desordenado y había libros por doquier. El mechero de bunsen que el profesor utilizaba para calentar cosas estaba prendido por lo que un ligero aroma a gas se mezclaba con el olor del café recién hecho. El entrar en la casa de Stein era como entrar en una perfumería, y cada vez que Spirit lo hacía no dejaba de sorprenderse por la infinidad de exóticos y extraños aromas que había en el ambiente. Sin duda el más fuerte de ellos era el olor a tabaco. Cuando Spirit inhaló el humo proveniente del cigarrillo de su compañero, las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y tosió un poco, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que el vacío que sentía desde que había ido a ver a Shinigami-sama pareció llenarse.

-Así que finalmente has vuelto a aparecer en escena-dijo Stein, rompiendo de esa forma el silencio-. No sabía que te habían mandado a cuidar de mí.  
>-Era una misión secreta por así decirlo-respondió Spirit, encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando el vaso de precipitados con café que Stein le tendía.<br>-Ya veo…-susurró el profesor, quién luego le dio la espalda a la Death Scythe y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él llegara. Spirit se irritó ante esto, pero tras unos instantes de observar al técnico, se percató de que estaba algo tenso, por más que intentara esconderlo.  
>-¿No dirás nada más?-preguntó el pelirrojo, y al ver que el otro no respondía se acercó a él, colocándole una mano en el hombro, aunque eso solo logró que Stein se tensara aún más-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No estarás mal por lo de Marie, verdad? Porque si es así…-sintió como si una enorme roca hubiese caído hasta situarse en su estómago-. Siento haber arruinado tus posibilidades de coquetear con ella.<br>-Ahora entiendo, así que estás celoso-dijo de pronto Franken, y giró sobre su silla, volteándose a verlo con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Spirit y esa sonrisa se fue ensanchando más y más, hasta que finalmente la risa contenida escapó de sus labios. Spirit retrocedió unos pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
>-¿E-estás bien?<br>-No, claro que no-respondió Stein, poniéndose de pie de manera tan brusca que tiró una silla. Comenzó a acercarse a Spirit a la vez que éste continuaba retrocediendo. El pelirrojo pronto sintió la mesada contra su espalda y se vio atrapada entre ésta y el hombre que se acercaba a él. El profesor se inclinó sobre su amigo, quien a su vez se encorvó ligeramente. En cuestión de segundos su boca estuvo a la altura del oído de Albarn, y, sin dejar de sonreír, susurró-. ¿Ves lo que provocas? Me vuelves loco.

Y sin decir más, Franken Stein besó a Spirit Albarn.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** So~ that's all :3 Éste fanfic está especialmente dedicado a mi oneechan, Alma Evans, y a la ponny, Bells, que si no fuera por ustedes jamás habría visto Soul Eater, que, a pesar del mal final, me encantó xD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad quedé muy satisfecha por como resultó. Por favor les pido que dejen reviews con opiniones y críticas, eso siempre ayuda a uno a crecer. No tengo más que decir así que me despido, nos vemos la próxima!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
